Meu Demonio Angelical
by MalukaChan
Summary: [HarryxDraco]  UA – Quando o vi passando fiquei curioso, nunca vi nada igual e resolvi seguilo para descobrir o que era. Só não sabia que a partir daquele momento minha vida mudaria para sempre.


**Meu Demônio Angelical  
por Joanne Salgado – MalukaChan**

* * *

**Capa: img . photobucket albums / v221 / Maluka-chan / Capa-MeuDemonioAngelical . jpg**  
basta juntar os espaços, vou colocar no profile também \o/

**Título:** Meu Demônio Angelical  
**Autora:** Joanne Salgado – MalukaChan  
**Beta:** Marcia Salgado (minha mãe)  
**Classificação:** Yaoi / NC-15 / Romance  
**Livro:** Harry Potter – Universo Alternativo  
**Sipnose: **(HarryxDraco) - UA – Quando o vi passando fiquei curioso, nunca vi nada igual e resolvi segui-lo para descobrir o que era. Só não sabia que a partir daquele momento minha vida mudaria para sempre.

* * *

Era fim de tarde, os anjos se juntavam para celebrar o pôr do sol, muitas vezes tocávamos algum instrumento, normalmente um piano, uma harpa, algo calmo que nos proporcionasse paz enquanto o céu se tingia em vermelho, laranja, amarelo, era um espetáculo muito bonito. Meus olhos não desgrudavam deste show que nos era apresentado todo dia.

Mas, naquela tarde, acontecera algo diferente. Enquanto o sol se punha, deitei-me em uma nuvem macia que passava para ficar olhando o céu mudar rapidamente suas cores. Foi então que o vi, voava baixo, sem encostar nas nuvens, suas asas escuras me chamaram a atenção. Notei um rabo balançando com o vento e achei extraordinário.

Pela primeira vez então deixei o pôr de sol de lado e fui atrás deste ser desconhecido. Ele voava rápido, fiquei contente em poder acompanhá-lo. Minhas asas haviam crescido a pouco tempo me dando mais impulso e assim conseguia voar com mais velocidade e delicadeza.

Logo vi o ser descendo em uma montanha larga e entrando em um buraco nas pedras. Imaginei ser uma caverna, desci um pouco apreensivo quando escutei uma voz macia e gostosa saindo de dentro da abertura. Cheguei mais perto para escutar.

− Ora Draco, você não conseguiu novamente!

− Desculpe pai, mas aquele mortal não para de chamar Deus, anjos, e essas coisas, perdi a cabeça e...

− Cale-se! - o pequeno aquietou-se curvando mais a cabeça − Sei que você é mau, já o vi aprontando muitas e pregando peças em anjos, mortais e até mesmo em demônios. Mas ultimamente anda muito disperso. Talvez esteja na hora de encontrar uma parceira...

− Pai! − gritou, mas novamente foi calado, desta vez por um movimento da mão do maior.

− Tenho assuntos para resolver, quando voltar quero... algo.

Encolhi-me na parede quando senti uma aura muito escura aproximando-se da abertura. Logo uma figura preta cobriu toda luz com suas asas e saiu voando. Nunca havia presenciado algo tão assustador. Abri minhas pequenas asas para ir embora quando escutei um ruído como se alguém estivesse chorando e lembrei da pequena figura que havia seguido.

Respirei fundo e juntando toda coragem que tinha, e não era pouca, entrei na caverna em silêncio e vi, encolhido no chão, aquela figura tão diferente encolhida. Naquele local minhas asas brilhavam um pouco, o que fez o ser virar para mim e arregalar os olhos. Logo ele estava de pé me olhando com fúria. Aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados, tão bonitos, cheios de um sentimento tão ruim.

Me aproximei receoso.

− Olá − me aproximei mais vendo que o jovem à minha frente se afastava − me chamo Harry, você passou perto de uma nuvem onde me encontrava e... bom, fiquei curioso, nunca vi ninguém parecido com você antes...

Notei que a raiva foi sumindo dos olhos dele enquanto me olhava com certa incredulidade. Começou a me rodear e quando tocou minhas asas senti um calafrio percorrendo todo meu corpo. Nunca havia sentido nada igual, e sem querer dei um leve pulo assustado. Ele se recolheu novamente para seu canto me olhando. Não consegui descobrir o que estava em seus olhos, sorri.

− Me desculpe, poucas pessoas já tocaram minhas asas, e elas resumem-se a coordenadora do local onde eu fico quando minhas asas cresceram − falei com certo orgulho − e a outra uma amiga que estava contente pela minha ascensão.

− Então − foi a primeira vez que ele falava, aquela mesma voz macia que escutei antes e meu corpo esquentou sem que eu pudesse entender porque − você acabou de crescer, é isso?

− Isso! − sorri para ele de novo, não sei porque, mas quando olhava em seu rosto apenas conseguia sorrir − Fazem poucos dias na verdade...

Ele sorriu. Senti minhas pernas bambearem com aquele sorriso. Acho que ele percebeu pois vi preocupação em seus olhos.

− Tudo bem?

− Claro, apenas... está muito escuro aqui dentro − menti rápido. Como eu poderia explicar que o seu sorriso me fazia sentir... diferente?

− Hum, você quer ir lá pra fora? Podemos voar um pouco, acho que gostaria de sair daqui − notei que ele estava sendo cauteloso nas coisas que falava comigo e fiquei triste, acho que ele não confiava em mim. Não entendi porque, era tão estranho. Foi então que lembrei.

− Claro, mas antes, poderia me dizer o que você é? − vi ele enrijecer os ombros e balancei a mão − desculpa, é que nunca vi ninguém parecido antes. Suas asas escuras, o rabo − apontei para uma cauda que balançava levemente − e, são chifres na sua cabeça?

− Você é um anjo e não sabe quem eu sou?

− Ah, não... − seu rosto demonstrava tanta incredulidade que senti-me um idiota e virei as costas rubro e triste. Talvez fosse por isso que ele não confiava em mim, deveria saber quem ele era por algum motivo e agora eu o havia magoado. Senti uma lágrima se formando em meus olhos e me assustei, sabia o que eram lágrimas, mas nunca havia chorado antes.

Uma mão pousou em meus ombros e virei rápido para me deparar com aqueles mesmos olhos azuis acinzentados, não era exatamente bondade que via neles, mas não entendi.

− Eu sou um demônio! − ele sorriu se afastando e voltando para seu lugar no fundo da caverna − agora que já sabe, pode ir embora.

− Porque? − agora as coisas começavam a se conectar. Claro, teoricamente conhecia demônios, e estava muito curioso. Sempre escutara que eram seres feios e maus. Que apenas queriam machucar e levar os mortais pelo lado errado, mas olhando para aquele menino na minha frente não conseguia ver isso. Ele era tão bonito...

− Você deve saber que somos seres maus, e anjos não devem andar com demônios. Faz parte da ordem das coisas.

A maneira que ele falou me lembrou muito a coordenadora dos anjos da minha ala, sorri traquinamente para ele e notei que ele me sorria igual.

− Sabe, minha coordenadora fala como você − contei baixinho como se ela pudesse me escutar − ainda bem que nunca escutei ela.

Ele gargalhou. Era tão gostosa sua risada, me vi inebriado por seu sorriso, seus belos olhos que brilhavam divertidos. Queria muito que ele ficasse comigo, que fosse meu amigo.

− Você ainda quer voar comigo? − minha voz tremeu um pouco, mas ele continuava sorrindo e veio em minha direção.

− Vamos então, vai ser divertido voar com um anjo.

Fomos para fora da caverna. As estrelas já estavam altas e me senti revigorado. Gostava muito de ficar ao ar livre. Virei para meu novo amigo sorrindo e o vi me encarando de olhos bem abertos. Imaginei que tivesse algo de errado comigo.

− Aconteceu algo? − ele me olhou por mais um tempo e o vi abrir as asas olhando para o céu. Suas asas eram realmente diferentes, negras e pontiagudas. Mas, ainda assim, muito bonitas.

− Você é lindo... − escutei ele falando baixinho pouco antes de sair voando. Meu rosto esquentou incrivelmente e senti minha cabeça ficando levemente desfocada. Não conseguia ver mais nada a não ser aquele demônio voando na minha frente. Abri minhas asas e voei para perto dele.

− Você disse que anjos não devem andar com demônios... demônios devem andar com anjos? − vi seu sorriso morrer e me senti mal, mas precisava saber.

− Na verdade não, não devemos nos misturar. Não é certo. Meu pai...

− Aquele que saiu da caverna antes que eu entrasse?

− Você estava ali a tanto tempo assim?

− Sim, desculpe, quando você passou eu queria saber quem você era e acabei escutando a conversa de vocês. Sei que é errado, não queria que parecesse que estava espiando, mas...

− Tudo bem! Não precisa ficar se desculpando − ele sorriu de novo e senti como tudo estivesse no lugar novamente − Sei que não fez por mal... você é um anjo, não sabe ser mau.

− Você acha? − e senti meus lábios se curvando daquela maneira que minha coordenadora diz que um anjo não deve sorrir. Como ela disse mesmo? Maliciosamente...

− Você é um anjo endiabrado então? − ele perguntou, vi que se divertia muito e me senti extremamente feliz.

− Não sei, mas se eu for, você é um demônio angelical...

Saiu sem querer, vi que ele me olhou surpreso. Notei seu rosto ficar rosado, aquela pele branca bonita sendo preenchida pelo leve tom rosado deixou-o ainda mais bonito. Poderia dizer que ele estava maravilhoso.

− Meu nome é Harry... e você?

− Draco, do clã dos demônios Malfoy. Vocês anjos tem clã?

− Não... sou apenas Harry.

− É diferente... então vou ser somente Draco com você, posso?

− Eu gostaria muito...

Passamos a noite inteira conversando e brincando. Fiz algumas traquinagens com ele, assim como ele fez algumas boas ações comigo. Senti que ele precisava ir embora quando vi seus olhos ficarem tristes assim que o sol começou a nascer.

Não queria deixá-lo, então o puxei e deitei em uma nuvem ao lado dele. Ficamos olhando o sol nascer, juntos. Quando o céu inteiro brilhava, ele levantou sem me olhar nos olhos.

− Isso nunca mais poderá acontecer. Depois de hoje vou começar meu treinamento para ser o chefe do clã Malfoy e não poderei mais ver você.

Mesmo o sol brilhando senti que tudo ficara frio e escuro. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e vi os dele também quando ele me olhou. Não queria que ele fosse, não queria que me deixasse. Quando as lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu lindo rosto ele saiu voando rapidamente. Gritei chamando-o, até mesmo tentei alcançá-lo. Mas já era tarde, ele havia ido embora e me deixado.

Voltei para minha ala, não sentia vontade de sorrir, de ajudar, somente queria ficar quieto no meu canto. Voltava todo dia para a caverna, mas não o encontrei mais por lá. O tempo começou a passar rápido e continuei crescendo, não muito para ser sincero, mas agora já entendia um pouco mais.

Estudei os demônios, e entendi porque ele dizia que nunca mais poderíamos nos ver. Descobri que o chefe de um clã é respeitado pelos seus enquanto ele fizer o que é esperado. Ou seja, agir como um demônio.

Descobri que demônios eram horríveis, as coisas que eles faziam com os mortais e às vezes até mesmo com anjos eram aterradoras. Sabia que existiam os anjos que lutavam para proteger, assim como os anjos, como eu, que tocavam as pessoas, trazendo paz, conforto...

Não contava os dias, então não sei dizer a quanto tempo não via Draco, mas posso dizer que a cada dia que não o tinha comigo era como se um pedaço meu fosse morrendo. Até que não conseguia mais voar, fiquei na caverna onde o conheci por um tempo, minha amiga me visitava e tentava descobrir o meu problema.

Sabia que acabaria morrendo assim, um anjo normalmente não morria, apenas acendia. Mas, quando éramos tocados pela maldade, pela pura maldade, ficávamos doentes, e acabávamos deixando de existir.

Ela me perguntou diversas vezes se eu havia sido tocado pela maldade e eu apenas negava com a cabeça. Como eu poderia explicar que o que me tocou era tão lindo e especial que pensar em viver sem ele era melhor não existir.

Depois de um tempo ela foi embora chorando, estava muito fraco e já não conseguia nem ir até a abertura para ver o pôr do sol como sempre gostei de fazer. Ela disse que eu precisava lutar, mas não queria. Se não podia ficar com ele por ser um anjo e ele um demônio, não queria mais ficar ali.

Naquela noite senti muito frio, tremia muito e chorava. Meu corpo inteiro doía. Há algum tempo sentia essas dores, mas nunca foram tão fortes. Talvez estivesse chegando finalmente meu fim. Sorri no meio da dor e das lágrimas. Logo estaria livre da dor de não tê-lo comigo.

Me encolhi e fechei os olhos. Senti um cheiro forte na caverna, mas não era a primeira vez, talvez fosse a última. Me encolhi mais sentindo as lágrimas arderem em meu rosto enquanto a dor dilacerava meu corpo. Minhas asas murchas choravam comigo. Sentia a tristeza e a dor delas, pedi muitas desculpas, agora não tinha mais forças.

Então senti um formigamento no meu corpo. Aquele mesmo arrepio que senti quando ele tocou minhas asas. Abri os olhos devagar para me deparar com aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados. Sorri fracamente e estiquei os braços.

− Draco, é você mesmo?

− Sou eu Harry − notei sua voz tremendo enquanto me abraçava.

Seus braços em volta de meu corpo me deram muita felicidade. Talvez fosse um sonho, talvez aquela realmente fosse a minha última noite. Sorri apertando-o junto ao meu corpo.

− Nunca mais vou deixá-lo Harry, por favor, não me deixe...

O arrepio que senti foi real, pude sentir que fora real. Ele estava realmente ali, comigo. Abri os olhos surpreso e o abracei mais forte.

− É mesmo você? Pensei que fosse um sonho, que você tivesse vindo me buscar...

− Sou eu Harry, e você tem uma eternidade para passar comigo ainda...

− Mas, e seu clã? Eu estudei Draco, sei como é importante e...

− Eu sai! Senti tanta sua falta Harry, não aguentaria muito tempo mais ficar longe de você. Me desculpe ter levado tanto tempo para entender que o que importava era seguir meu coração...

− Seu coração?

− Acredita, eu tenho um... − ele sorriu, vi o divertimento em seus olhos como no dia que nos conhecemos e me senti quente novamente − você me deu um Harry...

− Draco...

− Vem, vamos voar juntos.

− Não sei se consigo, já faz algum tempo que não vôo...

− Eu levo você, vem comigo. Fica comigo.

Apenas o abracei mais forte e senti seus braços me erguendo do chão. O céu estava estrelado, exatamente como antes. Ele estava crescido, diferente de quando o vi pela última vez, mas...

− O que foi? − ele me perguntou e eu sorri.

− Você está mais lindo do que quando o vi pela última vez.

Ele ficou vermelho, abriu as asas e me levou pelo céu em seus braços. Senti minhas próprias asas abrindo e me segurando pelas mãos, voamos. Não conseguia parar de olhá-lo. Ele era tão lindo, notei seus olhos se tornando prateados, sua pele um pouco mais branca e suas asas mais negras. Era um contraste tão grande que acho que se não estivesse segurando suas mãos teria caído.

− Você é maravilhoso − sussurrei sem conseguir tirar os olhos dele.

− É você Harry, seus olhos verdes brilhando para mim me seguiram por todo esse tempo. Desde o momento em que o vi sorrindo e esses olhos sobre mim, soube que meu destino estava traçado. Seria sempre seu.

− Assim como eu sou seu... − murmurei, meu rosto estava quente, devia estar corado como Draco estava, mas me sentia feliz. O sorriso no rosto dele era tão carinhoso. Senti suas pernas se enroscando em meu corpo puxando-me para mais perto e soltei um leve gemido de felicidade.

− Seu para sempre... − e juntou seus lábios aos meus.

Naquele momento não sei o que aconteceu, se eu era um anjo caindo ou ele um demônio subindo. Sabia apenas que estávamos juntos... eternamente.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** Hey pessoal! Bom, eu estava tentando bolar uma fic para o fest do PSF e acabei saindo com uma Drarry... (sem comentários) hehehe. Eu vi essa imagem (da capa) onde o Harry está como um anjo e o Draco um diabinho e simplesmente não consegui deixar passar em branco. Espero que gostem! Ah sim, não liguem para a beta XD hihihi, eu achei os comentários hilários, e sim, é minha mãe mesmo, na real... XD mtos bjussss – Ma-chan

**N/B: **Amei betar tua história minha filha, ficou meiga e muito, mas muito linda. Tu estás evoluindo na tua maneira e escrever e eu acompanhei tudo e faz-me sentir realizada, como mãe e como a pessoa que de certa maneira te incentivou. Espero betar muitas outras contigo e saibas que estou ao teu lado te apoiando e torcendo para que cresças mais e mais... Beijos... Mommy


End file.
